pokemon experiment incident
by pikachufox32
Summary: when i think its safe, but i was dead wrong. you just read and find out. i do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 2

The Incident

By Link P. Slate

Edited by Courtney Wills

* * *

/FILE SEARCH REQUESTED/

/FILE REQUESTED: THE /

…

/FILE FOUND:/

* * *

DATE: March 16, 2015

LOCATION: CARTHAGE, NEW YORK

POKEMON RESEARCH LAB

The day began like any other, starting with I woke up to the loud blaring of my alarm clock. After a quick shower and some breakfast, I made my way to my basement, the location of my research lab. For years now, I have been attempting to create a machine that would take me to other dimensions, bringing me to places that no other has been before. It was my dream, though an unfruitful one so far. For some reason, today felt special. Today might be a breakthrough.

So there I was, tinkering away on the shift jump component of the gate portal, when everything started going haywire. All the lights began blinking on and off, and sparks flew from the shift jump component. Surprised by the sudden change, I went to the main computer to see what was wrong. I checked everything, not bothering to turn of the gate portal.

As I did so, my friend and the leader of the local amine club came to visit. Too busy working on my project, I didn't hear her familiar footsteps as she burst through the front door, calling my name. She couldn't have picked a worse time to visit. From what I could tell, the gate was going into total overload, and I still wasn't sure what triggered it or how to stop it. Just as Courtney came running down the basement steps, everything went black.

* * *

/SYSTEM UPDATE:/

LOCATION: UNOVA REGION

Slowly, I opened my eyes, surveying the damage done to my lab. Though it was dark, I could tell that everything was fried. Everything, that is, except one machine sitting on a desk a few feet away: my old bionic arm brace. As I looked around, I saw something crawling around in the shadows. My heart jumped in fear. Quickly, I maneuvered through the wreckage and found my arm brace, putting it on within a few seconds. I turned on the attached flashlight to see what the mysterious creature on my floor was. As I pointed the flashlight at the creature that had scared the daylights out of me, light flooded shadows, revealing the creature to be…Courtney?!

"Courtney, is that you? Are you okay?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, still shaky from the explosion, before standing up and brushing the dust off oh her shirt. "What happened?"

"Let me check the main computer to see what happened," I said as I walked to the main hub.

I typed in the command to find out what went wrong and why the portal went crazy. Suddenly, a system update popped up on the main screen. "Wait, this can't be right…"

Location: Unova Region

"Impossible!" I shouted in horror.

"W-what's wrong?" Courtney asked nervously, moving over to where I was. "What's impossible?"

I pointed to the blinking update on the monitor. "We have entered the Pokemon Dimension. Specifically the Unova Region, around where Ash Ketchum lives," I ended.

I saw her face change into complete surprise as she proccesed, she fell back onto a desk for support from the shock.

"We're _where?!_" She asked incredulously.

Before I could answer her, the doorbell rang. Using the intercom, I answered "Just one moment please." Courtney and I hurried up the steps, opening the front door to reveal the one and only Ash Ketchum on my doorstep, along with Iris, Cilan, and Cameron (who is forgetful). I tried not to freak out and could feel Courtney trying to do the same. As calmly as she could, she invited them in.

* * *

"Come in, come in." she said, smiling anxiously as she opened the door wider. "We are happy to have guests and you guys seem to be tired."

"Thank you," Ash said cheerfully as he and his friends walked in. Courtney and I pretended to be a family to keep the secret that we had came from an alternate dimension hidden for now. Courtney, using my food creation box, another invention of mine, in the kitchen to the left of the fridge, made them snacks as I distracted them. She came back into the living room, putting the snacks on the table before sitting next to me.

"How long have you two known each other?" Ash asked.

Acting quickly, I replied, "For quite some time, we have been here for years ever since we got together."

Ash seemed to believe us, but Cilan looked like he was onto us, even though we appeared pretty normal to them.

"I see.." he said. "May I use your restroom?"

I froze, but then agreed to show him where it was. As we neared the stairs, Cilan inquired "Why do you have two staircases?" Cilan rushed down the set of steps leading to the basement, and he saw my lab. He seemed to be both shocked and fascinated, and soon called the others down. "Hey guys, look what I found!" Courtney and I were worried, afraid that their discovery could alter their dimension when they discovered we weren't of their world. When the others arrived, they were amazed by what Cilan found, even their Pokemon seemed amazed by all of the technology, which was mostly fried but still looked impressive.

After Courtney and I reached them and began to explain well…um…everything, Cilan interrupted with what he did best.

"It's time for the much expected evaluating….." before he himself was interrupted.

"That won't be necessary Cilan, it's better for me to explain all this," I said in a disappointed voice.

"Okay then…what is all this? Where are we?" questioned Ash.

"You are in my underground laboratory," I said in a sad tone.

"Are you a scientist?" asked Iris, seeming confused.

"In a way, yes." I answered.

"If you're a scientist, where are your Pokemon?" asked Cilan.

"I have no Pokemon in this area, but…I have one..." I said, stopping myself before I revealed Project Techno.

"Well then, where is it?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"Follow me and I will show you." I said, as I looked at their puzzled faces.

I lead them to a special wall, and then said a password, which unlocked a hidden door. It revealed my secret room. Even Courtney had never seen it before, making her just as shocked as the others. I turned on the overhead lights and looked proudly at my creations, still in their liquid containment units.

"This is my life's work. I have created a new breed of Pokemon: The Techono-Pokemon." I explained helpfully.

"Techono-Pokemon" shouted the others.

"Shhh!" I hushed them. "Do you want them to wake up?"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter ended on a cliffhanger, but I'll continue later on another day. Please review.

-Link

Hi guys! This is my first time editing in a while, so if you have some tips or I've missed something, tell me. Thanks for reading and please review ^ ^

-Courtney


	2. Dark Zona

**12/31/12-1/1/13**

**happy new years everyone, and now back to this story. **

* * *

while I was looking at these half machine Pokemon that I have secretly have created, Cameron was looking at the last container that was sealed. " What is in this one? It looks really old, too", Cameron said while the others looked at different tanks. i looked at the old and dusty container unit and realized something, " This isn't one of my creations, it's ...", I was interrupted by a hissing sound coming from the old containment unit. " Everyone... GET DOWN!", I yell. Then the sealed containment tank exploded with bits of metal flying everywhere. And as the smoke cleared, there stood a enemy that left me in horror... Dark Zona. " It been awhile Link, I hope you prepared for is going to happen next.", Dark Zona finished as he floated there.

" I have... Dark Zona", I said as I reached for the intercom system," All MK-1 an MK-2 robots, head to sub-level A, sector E", I repeatedly yell in twice, before Dark Zona blasted the intercom system to bits. But the massage through and my robots were marching their way here.

* * *

sorry, the hangovers are hard to take regularly. updating soon.


End file.
